For Longer Than Forever
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Just a little drabble/crossover of Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings with a bit of Harry/Aragorn.


Written for **Hiyuuki**!

**I hope it's good!**

**Summary:** Just a little drabble/crossover of Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings with a bit of Harry/Aragorn.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or the characters of the Lord of the Rings. They are owned by their respective writers.

**Warnings: **This will be OOC, fluffy slash-ness with explicit content, so if you don't like it, don't read!

**Just pretend that Aragorn and Arwen never had a relationship, okay? It'll be easier to read this. ;D**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Asca, Brego! Asca!" (1) the King of the United Kingdoms murmured to his stallion, and Brego neighed as he ran ever faster.

He needed to get away.

He needed to breathe.

A month passed since the Great War ended.

A month of grieving and celebrating and saying fare well to friends.

Aragorn suffered it all.

He suffered it all with only one thought in mind.

_The sooner it is over, the sooner you will be able to see him,_ he repeated over and over again as though it was his holy mantra.

Now it was over and he could finally see him; he could finally go to him and fall into his arms.

He almost cried in relief when he saw the crystal clear waters of the Sea of Rhûn as he stopped Brego on top of the cliff looking over it. He took a deep breath and nudged his stallion forward, already feeling as though a mountain fell off of his back. He could feel the shivers of excitement and expectation wrecking his body, and he tightened his hold on the reigns to stop himself from jumping off of Brego and just running towards the small wooden cottage that was slowing coming into sight.

The sun was setting beyond the mountain painting the Sea yellow, purple and red, and a steady line of smoke rose from the chimney invitingly. He could almost hear the sound of softly cracking wood, smell the many scents of different herbs drying around the small cottage and feel the soft skin of his beloved.

He was some 50 meters away from the cottage when the door opened and out stepped the object of his fantasies and the love of his life. He stopped Brego and hopped off of it, and his legs almost gave up under him when he saw his love drop the empty buckets he was carrying in his hands the moment he saw him. Delicate, dexterous hands flew to cover lush lips, and eyes of the darkest emerald widened in surprise and joy.

Aragorn found his footing and took a slow step forward as the beating of his own heart echoed in his ears and his blood ignited in his veins.

"Aragorn!" they broke into a run towards each other and Aragorn felt like someone punched him in the guts and kicked every single molecule of air out of his lungs. The moment he wrapped his arms around the lithe form he could finally breathe again. Tears came to his eyes as he hugged his beloved close.

"Amaelamin! Irmoamin! I am here! Hush, I am here!" (2) he whispered as his beloved clung to him crying tears of joy.

"You're back! You're alive! You're back!" his little love rambled as he pulled back and checked him over as though he would be able to see each and every injury Aragorn acquired during the war. He looked up at Aragorn and cupped his face between his small, gentle hands and looked at him as though he wanted to cut the King's face into his memory.

"I am with you, neenaramin!" (3) he took a gentle hold of his wrists and moved his hands away to lay kisses filled with longing and desperation in the middle of either palms.

"Come, Aragorn. Night is falling and your journey was long. Come. I just made dinner." His beloved rambled, obviously completely lost in excitement and joy as he turned around to walk back into the cottage, but Aragorn grabbed his right arm and tugged him back, pulling him into a desperate kiss. His love moaned into his mouth and all but melted into him as his left hand fisted on Aragorn's chest and Aragorn placed his right hand on his slim waist.

"I need no food or sleep." He murmured against those soft lips, looking into emerald eyes clouded with passion and desire. "I only need you, my Harry; my star." Harry swallowed difficultly as his eyes filled with tears, and he hugged Aragorn tightly, burying his face in Aragorn's strong chest.

"I was so afraid." He whispered and Aragorn closed his eyes and hugged Harry tightly to his body. He nuzzled his nose in Harry's sweet smelling, waist long hair, and took a deep breath. "When I felt Sauron's power rise, I-…"

"Hush." The King whispered tenderly and took a step back. "All is well." Harry nodded as Aragorn wiped his tears away with the back of his right hand.

"Come." Harry whispered and took Aragorn's right hand in his left. "You have much to tell me." Aragorn nodded and allowed Harry to lead him into the cottage. What remained of his worries and burdens melted off of his proud stance the moment he entered the cottage and the door closed behind him. The various scents he associated with his beloved filled his senses, and for the first time in a while he truly breathed with full lungs. "Take a seat at the table. I will serve dinner right away." Harry told him and he nodded. He walked over to the small, square table in front of the fireplace and took a seat in one of the two chairs while Harry took two bowls and two spoons off of a shelf behind Aragorn. He placed the spoons on the table and filled the bowls with the deliciously smelling stew which was still lightly gurgling above the fire.

"Thank you, Harry. I hadn't even realized how hungry I was." Aragorn muttered after Harry placed one bowl in front of him with a beautiful, warm smile on his face.

"I am glad I had a good hunt today and that there is enough for the both of us." He said as he gave Aragorn a piece of home made bread and Aragorn moaned in delight when he tasted the stew. He dug in with joy only to stop with a spoon half way to his mouth when he caught Harry staring at him from the seat beside him with a small, unreadable smile on his face.

"Harry?" the King asked after he swallowed and the raven haired man tilted his head to the side, his smile growing warmer and his eyes filling with love.

"I just can't believe you're really here." He murmured and Aragorn felt a pang of something horribly heavy hit his chest.

"Oh, Harry." He breathed out and, forgetting everything about dinner got up and fell on his knees in front of his love. He reached up and cupped Harry's cheeks between his big, callused, warm hands, and looked into the amazing eyes which haunted his dreams ever since he walked out of his love's cottage because Gandalf needed him in the Shire. He caressed those high cheekbones with his thumbs as Harry watched him, taking in each new line on his face and the few grays which were scattered through his brown hair. He took a hold of Aragorn's wrists and held on for dear life as they stared in each other's eyes as though they would be parted again in minutes. "I am here, my love. I am here. And I am never leaving your side again." He whispered brokenly and moved up to kiss Harry with everything he had. The younger man moaned and his hands fisted on Aragorn's chest. Aragorn placed his hands on Harry's waist and pulled him off of the chair and into his lap so that he was straddling him. He dragged his hands down Harry's hips and thighs as the younger man ground down against him and Aragorn moaned as they parted. Harry buried his face in Aragorn's neck, his hands fisting on Aragorn's shoulders. Aragorn pushed his hands under Harry's light, brown tunic and the smaller man gasped when he felt the King's rough hands on bare, heated skin.

"Aragorn-…"

"I missed you, Amaelamin." (4) Aragorn spoke in a wavering, broken voice as the fires of passion and desire coursed through his blood. "Every day I thought of you. Every night I dreamed of you; your voice, your eyes, your scent, your perfect skin." Harry moaned and moved closer to Aragorn, grounding down on the King's growing erection as Aragorn dragged his hands up Harry's sides to his chest and teased his nipples with his thumbs. "I missed you more than you could possibly know." He tugged on Harry's tunic and the smaller man moved back to help him take it off. Before he could reach for Aragorn's clothes though, the King cupped the back of his head with his left hand and pulled him into a kiss as he wrapped his right arm around Harry's waist in a firm hold. He stood up almost effortlessly and Harry's wrapped his arms around Aragorn's shoulders while he wrapped his legs around his waist, and Aragorn carried him to the small bed in the back of the cottage. He laid Harry lovingly on it before he moved back and all but tore his clothes off of himself, staying only in his leggings. He kneeled on the bed between Harry's legs, and the beautiful young man under him reached up to cup his face and pull him into a deep, scorching kiss. He leaned on his left elbow as he kissed Harry's sweet lips and trailed the tips of his right hand fingers from the hollow on Harry's neck down the middle of his chest and stomach to the waistband of his pants before he palmed the younger man's straining member through the thin material of the clothing.

Harry moaned and arched up into Aragorn's touch, all but offering his neck to Aragorn who eagerly latched his lips on the junction of his neck and left shoulder, desperate to leave his mark on the blemish free skin. A blush was spreading down from Harry's cheeks to his neck, and Aragorn knew that he would not be able to last long.

It has been so long since he last touched his Harry, since he last felt him and tasted him, that he knew he would not be able to make this last.

With that in mind Aragorn kissed Harry again as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Harry's pants and tugged on them. He kissed down Harry's chin and nibbled on his neck before he trailed licks and open-mouthed kisses down his chest, tugging his pants further and further down. He nuzzled his nose into the line of dark hairs leading to his lover's member, and he moved back to take Harry's boots off so that he could get rid of the offending piece of clothing. He threw the pants somewhere behind himself before he looked down at Harry and his member twitched inside the confines of his pants.

"Valar, I missed you." He breathed out a swooped down to kiss Harry who fisted his hands in Aragorn's hair.

"I missed you too, my Aragorn; my King." He spoke against Aragorn's lips only to moan and throw his head back when Aragorn took a hold of his cock and pumped it a few times tentatively. Aragorn's heart clenched as he gazed down at Harry as passion overruled him, and he looked at the bedside cabinet where he knew his lover held a small bottle of hand lotion. He smiled when he found it there and reached for it. He bowed down to kiss down Harry's chest as he slipped lower and lower between Harry's legs. He kissed the tip of his lover's cock as he uncapped the bottle and coated the fingers of his right hand in the lotion.

"Aragorn, w – wait! I-…" not heading his beloved's words, Aragorn swallowed him whole and moaned when Harry screamed in pleasure. He traced Harry's entrance with the tip of his index finger as he sucked on his hard member, and moaned when Harry tugged on his hair urging him on. "P-Please, Aragorn; it's been – it's been so long-…" he whimpered and Aragorn didn't have the heart to deny his love. He slowly pushed one finger in and listened as Harry breathed out and moaned. He swallowed around Harry's cock and moved his finger in and out of the tight channel, keeping in mind that Harry hasn't been touched in over a year. His heart ached at that thought, and he added another finger, wishing with all his might to make Harry feel good.

The younger man was reduced to moans, breathless gasps and strained mewls, and Aragorn was slowly loosing the hold on his sanity.

"Aragorn, please! I need – I need you! I'll be fine, just please – please! I-…" Aragorn let Harry's cock slip out of his mouth as he climbed over the younger man and pulled him into a kiss. Harry cried out in his mouth when Aragorn's fingers brushed over his prostate, and the King pulled his fingers out of Harry. Before he could take his pants of though, Harry's eyes snapped open and they glowed bright green for a second, and Aragorn found himself naked. He chuckled breathlessly and rested his forehead on Harry's as he teased the younger man's entrance with the tip of his cock while he pumped it with his hand, spreading the lotion over it.

"I forgot how impatient you can get." He breathed out only to have Harry wrap his legs around his waist and cup his face between his small, shivering hands.

"Allow me to remind you, my King." He growled and arched up making Aragorn squeeze his eyes tightly shut and still completely when that tight heat enveloped his aching member.

"Damn it, Harry!" he opened his eyes and looked down at his lover's face, scrunched up in pain. Harry let go of the breath he was holding and relaxed with a small whimper, and Aragorn rested his weight on his elbows on either side of Harry's head, effectively trapping Harry under himself. He rested his forehead on Harry's and for a few long moments the two just breathed together.

"It's fine." Harry murmured and opened his glowing, emerald eyes. He smiled up at Aragorn and wrapped his arms around Aragorn's shoulders making the King bury his nose in Harry's neck. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He whispered in Aragorn's ear sending shivers down his body with each gust of warm air. "Make love to me, my King. It has been far too long." He nuzzled his cheek against Aragorn's hair and he moaned weakly as he slowly rolled his hips. Harry's breath hitched in his throat and he shivered under Aragorn, and the King could no longer hold back.

Soon enough he was moving and Harry's fingers dug into the muscles of Aragorn's shoulders. The rhythm was growing faster and faster, and both knew they wouldn't last long.

"Aragorn!" Harry whimpered and Aragorn felt the already impossibly tight heat tighten around him. Within moment Harry choked out a breathless scream and came between them with his head thrown back and nails digging into Aragorn's shoulders. Aragorn followed close behind, burying his face in Harry's neck and filling his lover with his essence, relief such as he hadn't known in over a year washing over him like tidal wave.

As their bodies still trembled with the aftershocks of their orgasms, Aragorn raised his head and looked down at Harry before he moved in to kiss him. The kiss was slow and filled with love and tenderness. Aragorn rolled to the side and Harry followed him since they were still connected in the most intimate of ways. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Harry when the smaller man shivered and used his magic to summon a warm cover made out of fur. He nuzzled his nose in Aragorn's chest and took a deep breath.

"I love you, my King." He whispered as sleep claimed him, and Aragorn closed his eyes as a smile tugged on his lips.

"I love you too, my star. I love you too."

* * *

Aragorn woke up slowly, feeling rested and refreshed. He frowned when he realized that he was alone in bed and slowly sat up.

"Harry?" he called out although he could see that he wasn't there. He stood up and wrapped the fur-covers around himself as he made his way towards the slightly open door. He walked out into the chilly morning air and his heart swelled when he found his lover standing on the bank of the Sea with his back turned to the cottage, staring at the dawn breaking at the horizon. Aragorn slowly walked over to him and hugged him from behind wrapping the covers around the both of them.

"Good morning." He whispered and kissed Harry's right temple. Harry sighed and leaned back against him. Aragorn shivered when a wave of magic washed over him and he found himself dressed, but never the less, Aragorn wrapped the cover tighter around them and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I would stand here every morning looking to the east." Harry murmured and Aragorn closed his eyes. "Every morning I would watch the Shadow growing and growing. Every morning I would wake up afraid to find that the Shadow has consumed the world. And then, one morning, the Shadow was no more."

"Harry-…" the smaller man shivered and leaned his head against Aragorn's as he trembled against the King.

"Ever since then I stood on this very spot looking to the East hoping, _praying_ that I would see you riding towards me. In my heart I knew you were alive. In my soul I knew you were alright, and yet – and yet with each passing day I feared more and more that I would not see you riding your horse down that road-…"

"Harry, please-…"

"And yet here you are." Harry interrupted him again and tilted his head to the side slightly to look up at him. A small smile tugged on his lips and his eyes shone with love and adoration, and even though Aragorn _knew_ Harry loved him still, he felt as though a clawed hand gripped his heart with every intent to rip it out of his chest when he saw the remnants of fear and doubts in Harry's expressive eyes.

"I am here, my Harry." He raised his right hand to cup Harry's cheek and pull him into a tender kiss. "I am here, and we will never part again." Harry nodded before he turned his head towards the rising sun. Aragorn swallowed difficultly as he hugged Harry to his chest.

The sun has risen by the time Harry spoke up again, and Aragorn shivered.

"Do you remember when we first met?" the King smiled wistfully and sighed. "It was right here on this very spot."

"I remember." Aragorn murmured and kissed Harry's hair. "I followed Gollum all the way to these parts and found you on the bank of the Sea of Rhûn."

"You thought I was a nymph unable to return to the Sea." Harry drawled teasingly and Aragorn chuckled as he spun Harry around and looked down in his eyes.

"And even after almost 60 years, and after everything that happened, I still believe you to be a gift of the Valar which swam out of the Sea to fill my life with true beauty." Harry smiled and hugged Aragorn around his waist as he rested his head on Aragorn's chest. Aragorn rested his chin on Harry's head and watched as the sky turned light blue, the last stars of the night fading as the sun rose above the horizon.

"The darkness has passed, my King." Harry whispered and Aragorn sighed. "What will you do now?"

"Now?" Aragorn moved back and looked down at Harry who smiled up at him with all the love in the world shining in his eyes. "Now, I shall take my beloved to my Kingdom and make him my consort, and I shall rule with him by my side until I draw my last breath." Harry chuckled as they swayed from side to side to the music of the nature around them and the beat of their hearts.

"And what then?" Harry murmured and Aragorn smiled as he rested his forehead on Harry's and nuzzled his nose against his.

"Then we shall enter the Immortal Lands together, and walk the white shores until the end of all times." Harry chuckled and teased Aragorn's lips into a kiss with nips and licks. "What say you, my star? Will you have me forever?" he asked and Harry sighed as he melted into his embrace.

"For longer than forever, my King. For longer than forever."

* * *

(1) "Hurry, Brego! Hurry!"

(2) "My beloved! My desire!"

(3) my star

(4) my beloved

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
